


The Sailor and the Sleepless Harringsmith One Shots

by Keikopan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: English, Fluff, Harringsmith, I blame my swf, I cant believe we started a Ship, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Lurch is best Beta Bae, M/M, Quentin Smith - Freeform, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Steve x Quentin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda Stranger Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikopan/pseuds/Keikopan
Summary: Hope you have fun to read, like I had to write the new Chapter for you people :D. cya





	1. Rain, Dinner and Cuddles

It's not simply raining, it's pouring.  
The wind already has taken Quentin's umbrella away from him as he hurries down the road, an expression that could possibly kill someone permanently engraved into his face.  
His thoughts were still back at the university. Of course that icky bitch from one of his classes had discovered the little note in his lunchbox. “Enjoy your lunch – Love you, Steve!” She had exclaimed in viscious mockery infront and, for the rest of the day Quentin had been that manicured creature's favourite target to pick on. 

That dense beast could choke on her daddy's money for all he cared. It was a shame such a person would be working with kids in the future and truly send chills of disgust down his spine.  
With his train of thought way behind where his feet already carried him, Quentin didn't realize he was no longer standing in the pouring rain but, instead found himself back home in the kitchen.   
Steve was there, currently preparing dinner for the two of them. 

Surprised the older Teen turned around to greet his significant other but, instead suddenly had a broody Quentin cling to his body as his boyfriend leans his face against Steve's chest.   
“Bad day, huh?” he asks as he closes his arms around Quen, whose only response is a nod and a muffled “hmm”.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” A disimproving nod is the only answer given. With a kiss Steve placed on the other's palm before softly sliding out of the younger one's hug. “I'll go get you a towel.” he says and swiftly leaves the kitchen for a moment.  
Missing the warmth of his loved one already, Quentin just stares out of the window until a cozy towel ist plaed on top of his head with a soft thud as two warm hands accompany the towel and gently start drying off those wet, brown curls of hair.

Slowly Steve's hands slide down to his lover's cheeks and linger there for a moment, a look of pure love in his eyes as both men enjoy the company of each other until after a while, Steve broke the moment. “Hun you go get a hot shower and dry cloths, I will make Dinner ready in the meantime, deal?” he suggests before turning back to the ingredients on the counter but, not without leaving a volatile kiss on Quentin's lips.


	2. Prepareation for Helloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have fun to read, like I had to write the new Chapter for you people :D. cya

Autumn already had begun to paint the trees in all the different shades of warm colours.  
Some residents had put up Halloween decorations on their front yards and openly welcomed the shift from a hot summer into a more cool time of the year. On a porch near the end of the cul-de-sac was a single pumpkin decorating the small home. 

Inside were two men, the older of the two bend over a box and was searching through its contents as he rummaged through various items of Halloween decoration. “Honey, are you sure we have to put up...all of that?” Steve said as he held up a stuffed spider before dropping it back into the box. “I mean I'm not really keen on feeding these little monster candies the whole evening.” With a grunt the older man heaved himself out of the dusty contents of the carton.

“Oh I have no idea why you're not fond of that. Anyway I've found my spooky costume.” Quentin answers with an audible smile on his face. Even though Steve had his back turned to his lover, he could basically hear that shit eating grin. 

Confused, Steve turned to see his boyfriend and had to force himself not to laughing out loud. In front of him stood Quentin in Steve's old uniform. Back from when he still sold icecream at Scoops Ahoy for a living. By now he did no longer fit into it but, it looked absolutely adorable on Quentin's lithe frame.  
“Oh! I almost forgot.” Quentin exclaimed as he reached behind himself and pulled the tiny hat reading 'Ahoy!' from his back pocket. Steve grimaced when he saw that damn thing. Though he had to admit: It looked cute on his boyfriend.


	3. A lot Coffee and a Hug

It's a bustling rush inside the Coffee Shop. Students who spend what little money they have on overpriced beverages, Businessmen talking through the phone to their partners louder than necessary and pretty much every other kind of personality type you would be able to find in such a place were currently present. 

Quentin had taken a table in a less busy, more shady corner of the shop and sat there with a grim expression, silently watching the crowd of people.

He'd screwed up big time. After barely getting any sleep the past couple of days both his and Steve's tempers had been short so naturally, the couple had broken out into a small argument at first. That little argument quickly had turned into a shouting match until Quentin finally snapped, took his jacket and left their home.

Now he sat here, already regretting his life choices over the umpteenth mug of black brew. Massaging his temples he kept thinking about to correct this error but, every idea he had was quickly discarded and in the end Quentin only got a headache. Asking the others was no option either because, honestly, they would only make things between the lovers worse.

Trapped deep inside his own thoughts Quentin did not notice the man approaching his table and only when he's pulled into a strong hug he finally realizes. On Instinct he tries to push the stranger away until the all too familiar smell of Farrah Fawcett hairspray reaches his nostrils. He immediately relaxes in Steve's arms. 

“You're a real idiot, you know that?” Steve whispers into his boyfriend's ear as he squeezes the other a little tighter to emphasize the fact he's still upset. Quentin sighs and leans more into the hug. Even after only a few hours of separation, he'd already started to miss Steve. He chuckles slightly at Steve's remark but nods in agreement. “Yup. But hey: I am your Idiot.”


	4. Turkey and Sreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy reader people,  
gosh first time I write to you directly. On this point a little explanation why Meg is a child in the setting or more how I write what I write here, when I began to play DbD I´d started with Meg and my two friends played as Quentin and Steve. [yes Lurch, Larian, I mean you both magnificent ladies ♡, without you I would not have had the courage to begin with writing for an audience or watched Stranger Things >w< ] They had become my DbD parents, as we play more and more this idea of the pairing was born. I admit I´am little afraid you´re not really keen on this idea with Meg at all, but I hope the best you will like it. So enough ramblings, lets start with the new chapter.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groceries piles are scattered over all counters in the kitchen of the shared Home, the tinkle from many cookwares echoed in the usually quiet atmosphere of the house that has more of a beehive then the cozy nest they call their home.

The apron which says ,, Kiss the Cook” spans tightly over Steve’s chest on that the one or another stain had sneaked onto the cotton fabric. Again and again rotating between stove and counter he creates on the dishes for the feast in the evening. 

Quentin comes back from horrible holiday traffic and watches his loved one in front of him, leaning against the door frame between kitchen and hallway. With a little smirk on the lips he sneaks behind the cook who stirs in one of the pots on the stove. 

Steve didn´t noticed his always a little bit grumpy looking boyfriend until two from the weather cooled hands find their way on his chest and Quentin´s body still clothed in his parka embraced his back. Letting his chin rest on the cooks shoulder, the Insomniac takes a look at all the pots and pans filled with all sorts of dishes and other treats, he whispers ,, Hon it smells delightful”.

Steve turns his head a bit to press a gentle kiss to the recently arrived home one before he (with a proud smile) answers: ,,then I made everything right, by the way” Steve reaches to a small spoon resting on a plate beneath the stove and dips it in a pot which contains a yellowish mush with orange sprinkles ,,have a bite. I think something is still missing, but I don’t know what it could be” he held the now filled steaming spoon up to his significant others mouth. 

Carefully to not burn himself Quentin tries the food on the spoon, the to turn out to be Potato mash with pumpkin bits he absently mumbles ,, I suppose a pinch more muscat it could be. But I would also take a bite of Steve” murmurs the shorter one of them before placing a little kiss on Steve´s neck, which made the cooking man laughing.

Chuckling Quentin made his way back to the hallway to get rid of his outdoor clothing and take the purpose why he´d left the cozy house, he enters the kitchen again with a massive bird covered in a cellophane wrapping. Their kitchen table creaks slightly under the weight of the turkey, right in the moment it rings on the front door, not a single second later their little rascal sprints though the hallway to greet the visitors.

Meg happily let Jeff, Claudette, Dwight and Jake enter the house, the eight year old did not miss it to sit on the Metalheads broad shoulders, who was a regular visitor of the home. The party moved after they got rid of any unnecessary clothing and greeted each other in the current thanksgiving headquarter Claudette and Jake decided to help in the kitchen prepared with spare aprons, in the meantime Jeff and Dwight made it to their quest to entertain the little girl in the living room.

Quentin, now not right sure which group he should join, stands like before hesitating in the door frame between the two rooms, the renewed ringing on the door moved him back to the front door, opening it he sees a crowd of people. With a big grin on his face and a hushed ,,wait a second” Quentin turns back to the Interior and yells ,, Steve, Hon could you come, please”. Surprised the Called one leaves the kitchen to move up to a laughing Quentin who lurks in the hallway.

The silence is abruptly broken by a deafening ,,HENDERSON” from the front yard that possibly made the whole neighborhood aware of the newly arrived visitors of the household followed by joyful greetings, laughing and hugs. Grinning ear to ear Quentin enjoys the happiness of his lover, with a lot of effort he could hide this surprise for Steve, who was right now deep down in a conversation with his he lovingly called huddle. 

Right as Quentin is in movement to turn back to the interior hes taken back by the two strong arms of his boyfriend wrapping around him pulling him in a stormy but not less gentle kiss, his soulmate a deep loving look giving Steve whispers ,,thank you” against Quentin’s lips and seals their lips yet again.

Everybody tinkers on an individual task, some are helping in the kitchen, make preparations in the dining room or let the arriving visitors in out of the cold weather.  
In the end a lot of friends had came to the Party of the couple, in this moment they all sit on the big dinner table that is nearly breaking of the weight from the dishes are placed on it. 

Talk shreds are audible in the whole room in one corner Jeff who is astoundingly telling the group from Hawkins from the time he himself played Dungeons and Dragons in his youth, in an other area of the room Kate tells stories from her latest travels. Steve who watches with Quentin the all the hustle and bustle put his head down on Quentin’s shoulder and sealed his fingers with the ones of the other man, drawing circles with his thumb on his love hand back he mummers ,, thank you for this awesome Thanksgiving”.


	5. ,,Insert crative Chaptername here"

Like a child on boxing day Quentin scurries around their shared home, the last week he planned this surprise for his loved one. Everything was perfect. The living room was turned into a sea of candlelight, the dinner from their favorite restaurant was picked up and kept warm in the oven. Quentin himself had changed in a neat button down shirt which was unbuttoned a little to much so it shows his collarbone, combined with a hip accenting but not to tight jeans, as finisher his brown locks were hide under the gray beanie he wears nearly every day.

With any hour going by Quentin got more and more nervous, soon Steve would come home.   
Will he like it? Are the many candles to cheesy? Thousand other questions buzzing in the head of the insomniac young man. So deep in his thoughts he nearly doesn't noticed the sound of a key in the front door, doing a racing dive Quentin falls in the door frame which parts living room and hallway. 

In exactly the right moment as the door swings open he's casually leaning on the frame as if it is the most normal thing on earth. Both pairs of eyes meet, confused looks the from a long day of work marked Steve. He pressed a gentle kiss to his loved One as he finally notices the candlelight from the living room.

He doesn't miss that the younger one is visibly stressed, inspecting him head to toe he puts a hand on the addressed man's hip ,,Honey is everything right?” Quentin who can feel that his cheeks are heating up tries to explain ,,well, I thought it would be really nice to have a cozy evening with each other after all the hurl of the latest time. So I picked up something from Velvet, changed clothes and made that candle flood you see there” says Quentin hopping a little bit about his words become warmer by every sentence his mouth leaves. 

Steve who is simply speechless from all the effort of the smaller one, puts his free hand on the other side of Quentin´s hips and closed the distance between their lips to a long passionate kiss only broken at the point both realize that they need oxygen to live.

Their foreheads touching Steve replies after his lungs are filled with air again ,, What did I do to deserve such a loving boyfriend?”. One hand finds the way up from Quentin´s hip to the still lightly reddened cheeks 

Separating from each other to not lose themselves in one another, they enter the delightful smelling kitchen. After the dinner which has been interrupted by laughter and caressings from both of them, it is obvious just how long they've been eating judging from the almost fully burnt down candles. Quentin cleans the rooms, while Steve goes upstairs to take a shower and wash the remains of a long day down the drain. 

With wet hair Steve stands in front the big closet in their bedroom, only clothed in black briefs. The Insomniac bites his lower lip as he spots his nearly undressed boyfriend, not missing the stare of his lover Steve glances over his shoulder to send a sly smirk to the Other. ,,Do you like what you see?” The question ansers itself as Steve notices the quite obvious bulge forming in Quentin's tight pants. 

Gently Steve runs his fingers over his Lover's collarbone with an almost featherlight touch before he pulls him into something that is a very far shot away from an innocent kiss. It's wet, messy and involves more teeth than usual. Hanging on each others lips as if they were their very last lifeline, Slowly to tease his darling Steve unbuttons Quentin's shirt one by one, a moment later the shirt is carelessly thrown on the floor.

Shortly accompanied by the beanie that had tried to tame the brown curly mane, only suited by the jeans which is uncomfortably tight between the Insomniac's legs. Both shower each other with kisses and affection, until Quentin opens the to that point in pleasure closed eyes, because from the lips of his better half that had caressed him or made the one or other love mark only came an evenly breathing.

With closed eyes the head resting on his chest Steve had fallen asleep, amused but also a bit offended he looks at the frame of his better or in this case sleepier half. ,,Steve? Honey?”: he asks in the quiet room, as answer only getting a tiny mumble from his sleeping Lover.  
Soundlessly laughing he pulls the sleeping One closer after he’d freed himself from the too tight jeans. Watching Steve sleeping, embracing every little movement Quentin places a kiss on the forehead of his sleeping handsome. Still amused with a smile he whispers ,,You're droll” and let himself sink deeper in the pillows.


End file.
